


Just Waiting

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, No Beach Divorce, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is away from the mansion for a genetics conference. He and Erik are accustomed to having telepathic sex when one of them is away, but this time they end their day with phone sex. </p><p>Inspired by the  <i> Counselor </i> quote: "Life is being in bed with you. Everything else is just waiting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Waiting

“How are the children? Has Sean been smoking again?”

Erik huffed out a laugh. “Charles, you've been away for two days. Tomorrow is the last day of the conference and you'll be back home Monday morning. Alex hasn't burned down the mansion yet and all the windows are still intact. I doubt that will change before your return. As for Sean, he's only been smoking while you've been gone if he has been able to get into a metal box that is impossible to open from the outside.”

“Thank you. I know they're fine. I just miss them.”

“Only them?”

“Of course not. I know it's only been two days, but it feels much longer since our minds haven't been separated since we bonded. The conference is well-attended, but it still feels lonely in my head.”

“It's been the same for me. Now that I'm bonded to a telepath, it feels so quiet in my head with just my own thoughts.”

“This is the last time that we have to travel separately. With the term already started, there shouldn't be any more recruiting trips until break, unless the situation is urgent, and we would still go pick them up together. It was unfortunate that I had to remain at the mansion for the Bureau of School Registration’s representative’s visit that weekend.”

“Yes, I was away for two days, but you were still at home so you were able to use Cerebro and we were able to talk to each other at the end of the day and say goodnight.”

“At least the phone makes it possible for us to still talk to each other while I'm away. This is the only way people without telepathy can communicate over long distances, you know.”

“Yes, of course I know. But phones don't present the same opportunity for sex that Cerebro does.”

“Careful, don't let Hank find out that we use his machine for telepathic sex. And just because we have to use the phone instead of Cererbro, sex isn't impossible.”

“Is that where you hope this conversation is headed? Phone sex?”

“I admit that it lacks certain benefits of telepathic sex, but to answer your question: yes, I was hoping that phone sex would occur at some point during this call. So...where are you and what are you wearing?”

“I'm in our bed. You're lucky the walls in this house are thick. If it were at all possible that the children could overhear, I would never agree to this.”

“So you are agreeing to it?”

Erik heaved a mock put-upon sigh. “Of course, Liebling.”

Before he could continue, Charles repeated, “So what are you wearing?”

“You would have known already if you had let me finish.”

“Oh, don't worry. I’ll make sure you finish before we hang up.”

“That was so terrible you're making me start to miss your pick-up lines.”

“I could use one on you right now if you want.”

“You've already got me, Charles, you don't need to tell me that you like my OCA2 mutation.” Before Charles could add to the list of mutations he liked about him, Erik continued talking. “I'm lying in bed in a white t-shirt and black boxers. Now it’s your turn. Where are you in the hotel room and what are you wearing?”

“Dark grey trousers and a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. I’m sitting on the bed, on top of the covers.”

“Mmm. The walls of your room are not as thick as the walls here. You'll have to be quiet.”

“You haven't given me any reason to be loud.”

“Oh, I will. I'll start by telling you to finish unbuttoning your shirt, but to not take it off right now.”

With the sounds of rustling in the background, Charles asked Erik, “What about my pants? Can I undo those as well?”

“Not just yet. I want you to concentrate on your chest before I let your hands get anywhere near your zipper.”

Erik then instructed over the sound of Charles’ moan, “Take your right hand and bring it to your chest. Sweep the back of it along your sternum a few times and then slowly move it over to the left. Make a wide circle around your nipple. Slowly get closer to your nipple with each circle. Before you can touch it, though, move your hand over and repeat everything I told you to do on your right side. Only when you're done with that side as well can you move your fingers to your mouth. Get them all nice and wet for me and then you can bring them back to your chest.”

Erik paused then, waiting to hear if Charles was doing what he'd been told. When he heard the slick pop of Charles’ fingers sliding out of his mouth, he continued.

“Now rub your wet fingers over your nipples.” A pause, and then, “Twist them as well. Don't forget to alternate; I know you favor the left one.”

Charles let out a hum of acknowledgment, which turned into a breathy moan.

“Erik, let me touch myself. Please.”

“You are touching yourself, Schatz.”

“My cock. Let me touch my cock.”

“I think I've made you wait long enough. Of course, Charles. Open your trousers and stroke your cock.”

The only response from Charles’ end was the loud sound of his zipper going down.

“Minx,” Erik growled. “Did you move the phone down?”

“I thought you might like it,” Charles commented.

“I do like it, but I'd rather listen to you moan my name.”

“Mmm, I will. But first I think we should even the field. Do you still have your shirt on?”

“Yes.”

“Take it off. Now.”

“Yes, Charles,” Erik breathed out.

“Get rid of your boxers, too,” Charles told him.

“Done,” Erik informed Charles.

Charles made an approving noise. “Touch your nipples the same way you told me to.”

He waited for Erik’s moan before continuing. “Now drag your hand down your abdomen, but don't touch your cock. Play with your balls first.”

“Charles…”

“Are you doing what I told you?”

“Yes, Charles. Are you still touching yourself?”

“No. I stopped when I started telling you what I wanted you to do.”

“Together, then,” Erik decided.

Erik wrapped a hand around his shaft and he could tell from Charles’ hitched breath that he had just taken himself in hand as well. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in Charles’ hotel room, climbing onto the bed, crawling over Charles, pinning his hands above his head, and, finally, claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. Once he was sure that Charles would keep his hands where Erik wanted them, he would move his hands down Charles’ body, being sure to tweak a nipple along the way, until he reached Charles’ cock. He shared his fantasy with Charles, who added, “But you would tease me. A few strokes and then you’d move lower down and circle my hole with your finger.”

“Oh, fuck yes, Charles.”

Erik was steadily leaking precome and, after they filled in a few more details, he was right on the edge. From the noises Charles was making, he was not far behind.

“Close. Charles, I’m close,” Erik told his lover.

“Me, too, love.”

“I can’t hold back any longer, baby.”

“Then don’t. Let go, darling. Come for me now, Erik.”

Erik cried out Charles name as he came and, as the streaks of white on his chest began to cool, he heard Charles moan out his name as he experienced his own orgasm.

They were quiet for several moments, waiting for their heart rates to return to normal. Erik moved his hand up to his chest, rubbing his own come into his skin since he was going to clean up after he finished talking to Charles anyway.

Charles was the first one to speak. “Mmm, I needed that, love. I do enjoy these conferences, but I miss being at home. Watching you, Raven, Sean, Alex, and Hank help the kids learn to control their powers, going to sleep wrapped in your arms every night…there’s nothing I love more.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Erik said. “Life is being in bed with you, being by your side as we watch the children get more comfortable using their powers. Everything else is just waiting for those moments.”

“I love you, Erik.”

“I love you, too, Charles. I’ll see you Monday morning.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then. Sleep well, darling.”

“Good night, Liebling.”

END


End file.
